


Gay Chicken

by Kirandor (Nott)



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Boys Kissing, Competition, Death Note Kink Meme, Gay Chicken, M/M, Public Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13499152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nott/pseuds/Kirandor
Summary: L and Light play Gay Chicken.Original prompt: https://dn-kink.dreamwidth.org/457.html?thread=1702601#cmt1702601





	Gay Chicken

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Death Note Kink Meme for the following prompt:
> 
> L and Light playing Gay Chicken
> 
> It can go as far as you want.
> 
> I'd like it if people at Light's college put them up to it, but anyone is okay as the instigator.
> 
> Original prompt: https://dn-kink.dreamwidth.org/457.html?thread=1702601#cmt1702601

"He may have won the tennis match, but is he man enough for a game of gay chicken?"

"Of course he is!" Kyoko defiantly lifted her chin. Her friend could put down her taste in men all she wanted, but she was not going to take it lying down!

 

Light had just come out of the male shower room of To-Oh University when a brown-haired girl with a red and white hoody grabbed his arm.

"Hey, Yagami Light! Do you have a moment? Would you prove to Kyoko-chan here that you are, indeed, not afraid to play a game of gay chicken with Ryuga?"

"What?"

"Gay chicken. You know?"

There were a hundred things Light would rather do. Like having his wisdom teeth pulled. He had been looking forward to a casual talk with L in private. He heard the door of the shower room swing behind him and felt L's presence in his back.

"What's up?" the English Junior Cup Tennis Champion asked.

"Yagami Light is going to play gay chicken against Ryuga Hideki!" cried the brunette girl, drawing the attention of even more college students who had watched the match.

"He is?" L stared at her innocently.

"No, he's not." said Light. "Let's go, Ryuga."

"Is he chicken or what?!" Kyoko gloated. "I told you!"

"No, I'm not chicken. It's just a stupid game."

"How is refusing to play not chicken?" insisted Kyoko.

"Ch-ch-ch-chicken!" mocked one of the guys standing in the crowd of students that had started to gather around them.

"Are you sure you want to be remembered for wimping out of a game of gay chicken?" a hipster guy with yellow glasses said with a smug grin.  
Light gritted his teeth.

"Chick-chick-chick!" came from another bystander.

"It seems it can't be helped." said Light, annoyed. "If Ryuga's up for it, I'll play."

"Ryuga, you have to play!" urged Kyoko, her cheeks pink from excitement. She was standing so close to Ryuga, she could almost touch him!

"Have I?" L gnawed absent-mindedly on his thumb.

"Yes! Otherwise he wins by default!"

L looked up to meet Light's gaze.

"What are we playing again?"

"Gay chicken." Light replied with a scowl.

"What is a gay chicken?"

Light forced himself to laugh amiably, even though he got fed up with L's cluelessness act.

"It's a game where two heterosexual players do homosexual acts such as moving in for a sensual kiss or feeling up their thigh. The first to pull out is the chicken and loses." he explained.

L gave him a calculating look that didn't sit well with him at all.  
"I think I will accept your challenge, Yagami-kun."

 

Light sat down opposite L at a nearby table. The dectective's lips were thin and looked awfully dry and pale. Not exactly kissable. But then again, the whole detective wasn't all that attractive to begin with. Light knew he would kiss him anyway. He would not lose.

"Ready? Go!" Kyoko cried excitedly.

Light slowly inched his face closer to L's. His opponent moved with the speed of a sloth on sleeping pills. He made Light look eager in comparison. The college students surrounding the table urged them on and cheered. Despite the ridiculous slowness, L's face came closer and closer until Light could make out the oily pores of his sallow skin and the few stray hairs he had missed in an otherwise surprisingly excellent shave job. L had it easy - he got to kiss someone as handsome and desirable as Light, something many of the onlookers would be jealous for, while he himself had to put up with that creep. Light could smell the wet hair of his rival and the faint body odour, a curious mix of musk and liquorice. Their noses touched, but instead of backing away, both of them adjusted slightly and continued easing forward. This kiss was inevitably happening. L wouldn't back down on a challenge. He sure as hell wasn't going to back down on the challenge. They were both childish and hated to lose. They would end up kissing each other. In front of everyone. At the uni. Light wanted to scream and pull his hair in frustration, but of course he couldn't do that. Not now, anyway.

L's lips were as dry and thin as they looked, but they were also astonishingly soft and warm. Light closed his eyes, if only to shut out the watchers around them. It wasn't too unpleasant, actually, until he felt L's wet tongue slipping against his upper lip. What the hell?! If they had just kissed, it would have been a draw, but NOOOO, L had to step up the game. Well, Light was certainly not backing down! His pulse sped up. He opened his mouth a little to slide his own tongue out without giving his opponent easy access and pushed L away from his lips. L tasted overwhelmingly sweet, as if he had eaten a dozen sugar cubes before coming out of the shower. It could be worse, Light figured. At least he didn't have bad breath. He startled when L's knee brushed against his hand. The weirdo actually crawled onto the table! L took both Light's cheeks into his clammy hands and leaned into the kiss from above, regaining the upper hand. The kiss became somewhat sloppier as he opened his mouth as well. Light felt saliva running out of the corner of their mouths. L pushed further against his rival and forced his way into Light's closely guarded oral cavity. Light almost pulled away. Almost. But in order to win, you must attack! He dragged the detective from the elevated position on the table down into his lap, fighting the invading tongue with his own, biting down on it and squeezing it hard with his lips. L winced a little and immodestly moaned into Light's mouth. To his shame, Light was now getting hard rapidly and their bodies being so close did not help. His breath became shorter and noisier. No, kissing L was not really turning him on! Not really!

The kiss was becoming wilder, probably looking quite passionate to the naïve observer, as both of them tried to gain the upper hand.  
Still locked in the ferocious kiss, L pulled him into a tight embrace, both their bodies pressing against each other, one of L's hands travelling down Light's back towards his arse.  
That other body so close, feeling its warmth and smelling its sweat, sensing its every move... It was suddenly getting very hot and Light felt beads of perspiration running down his chest. His cock twitched against his briefs. He had no wish to touch L's genitals, but in order to win, he would have to go for it. Starting on L's knee, he moved casually up his thigh, giving the impression of a loving fondle. L was less artful about it, when his long fingers reached down Light's tracksuit bottoms, fighting with the waistband a little before going straight for his bum crack. Light had to admit, L's attempt at petting didn't feel exactly terrible. The clumsiness was endearing, in a way. The fabric of L's washed-out jeans rubbed coarsely against his finger tips, reminding him that this was not sexy. He was not turned on by this travesty of a caress. Never!

He could not deny how very hard he was right now, though. One of L's fingers had found his anus and was gently pushing against it. Light suppressed a moan. This was getting uncomfortably out of hand. L's prick was only centimetres away. Would he be just as hard? Light gulped.  
It was easy to tell L's state of arousal, even through his baggy jeans. When Light tentatively touched the shaft, L gasped. With a smirk, Light started rubbing his rival's cock through the fabric, feeling a malevolent joy when the detective broke the kiss to emit a soft "ah!"  
But L wasn't idle, either. After circeling Light's entrance for a while, he pushed his bony finger inside, exploring for a bit before massaging the rectal wall near the prostate. The feeling was intense, almost uncomfortable, and Light, unable to control himself, groaned loudly at the sensation. His briefs were getting wet and wetter with precum. He was glad he was wearing a dark tracksuit, otherwise his cream khakis might have stained. With grim determination he continued to cater to L's amazingly rigid cock. He'd be damned if he couldn't score another victory! L's erection was pressing hard against its confinement and Light couldn't stop himself from gloating: "I will make you come, L. There is nothing you can do about it."

The truth was, he felt his own climax approaching fast. The finger against his prostate started to feel divine. But he was confident he could get his opponent off before his own release. Light was stunned at how incredibly hard L's cock was. As if it were made of stone or bone instead of flesh and blood. He had identified L's swollen bellend despite the jeans and massaged it thoroughly. L was panting heavily, squirming on Light's lap and jerking his hips instinctively. He tapped against Light's prostate in a steady rhythm, so Light, in turn, was also pushed closer and closer to orgasm. A very warm feeling came over him. His thigh and pelvic muscles started contracting all on their own.

They were both on the verge of orgasm, their breath just as ragged as after the tennis match earlier.  
Light startled when L groaned loudly into his ear. The jeans moistened with the ejaculate. L twitched and sent sent jolts of pleasure down Light's spine. His body radiated with pleasure waves, all blending, from deep inside his arse all the way up to his abdominal area, giving him fathomless non-stop bliss.

When he opened his eyes, it felt as if the earth's rotational axis had momentarily shifted. This had been the most amazing and powerful orgasm he had ever had. He was just as sweaty and exhausted as if they had finished another game of tennis. L removed his hands from Light's trousers and leaned back a little so he could look Light in the eyes. His pale complexion had taken on a soft pink hue.  
The crowd around them gaped and stared with open mouths. Nobody said anything.  
L got up and extended a hand to Light. The one that had been in his arsehole.

"Thank you for the good match." he said. "You won again."

Light shook the offered hand anyway.

"I've never played that hard. You are a worthy opponent, Ryuga. I say we treat ourselves to some refreshments." Light grabbed his sports bag. "I know a nice little café."

"My pleasure."

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> While looking for some inspiration regarding the gay chicken game, I found this gem by Norwegian TV show Kollektivet:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iMa-vjwwK_4


End file.
